New Tomorrow
by SailorWashu15
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR IS UP! The gang is in a fight with Naraku when Kagome goes off to confront Kikyo. Kagome kills Kikyo. (hears cheers) Kagome loses her memory. Naraku finds her. What will happen next! Please read and review! I need suggestions!
1. Forgotton Yesterday

Hello there you peoples!! How are you? Here you are another fic!! Service with a smile!! ^_^ Disclaimer- me no own Inu-Yasha!! *now me sad*  
  
Kagome watched the battle progress into the early afternoon, yet another fight against Naraku and his minions. Inu-Yasha was at the middle of it all slicing demons with the tetsusaiga, trying to get to Naraku. Miroku was helping with the use of his wind tunnel.  
  
Sango was busy fending off her younger brother; her boomerang bone was clashing with Kohaku's chained sickle. Kagome was fighting all she could with her purifying arrows, trying to defend both Shippo and the still injured Kirara.  
  
While shooting her arrows at attacking demons Kagome could sense a dozen or so new demons arriving. That's funny, she thought, I could swear I felt this energy before. Glancing at the spot where she felt a demon she was greeted with the familiar site of Kikyo, clad in a red and white kimono. Trailing behind Kikyo were the soul-stealing demons who always accompanied her.  
  
Kikyo watched with a cold calmness as she saw Inu-Yasha cut through a horde of fighting demons. Then she spotted the one person she had come for, her reincarnation. The girl was trying to defend her friends, shooting her arrows at the oncoming band of demons. Kagome abruptly stopped shooting and her eyes met Kikyo's, telling Shippo and Kirara to have Miroku guard them she started toward Kikyo.  
  
The two girls eyed the other with anger. Kikyo despised Kagome because the girl was making Inu-Yasha a kinder person, something that she herself could be doing had she lived through Naraku's deception. Kagome hated Kikyo because the walking dead woman hungered for Inu-Yasha's life after fifty years, even though she knew that it was Naraku who had set them against one another.  
  
Kagome knew that if Inu-Yasha saw Kikyo he would spend his time trying to protect her. This could cause Inu-Yasha to lose his life; he was barely winning as it was. Knowing that the only way she could keep Kikyo occupied and still have Inu-Yasha's life intact was to lead the undead priestess into the forest and away from the battle. Grabbing the Shikon shards around her neck she took one look at her friends before she ran off into the forest.  
  
Foolish girl, where does she think she's going with MY shikon shards?! She can't run for long, soon she will tire and then I'll kill her and take the shards from her. Kikyo let herself be carried away by her obedient demons.  
  
Running through the thick foliage Kagome looked back to see if Kikyo was following her. Although she couldn't see the priestess Kagome could sense the many demons that always surrounded her. "Aaaahhhhhhh!" Kagome had slipped on a wet patch of grass. Sprawled on the forest floor Kagome looked at the path she was running down. Whoa, Kagome saw the path where she had been sprinting. It led to a cliff edge, crawling over to it she saw that the cliff was very steep, probably leading to a 200 ft. fall.  
  
"Kagome," Kikyo's voice was cold and calm. "You can not run from me anymore. Once I have your shikon jewel shards I'll get rid of you. You're nothing but an imitation, a fake! Inu-Yasha will then follow me to hell. There is nothing you can do to stop me." "Ha! Like I'd want to imitate a dead woman! Your body is made of grave soil and bone; you need the souls of deceased women to even mobilize that pile of filth!" "Shut up! Die imposter!" Kikyo raised her bow and arrow at Kagome. Kagome stood up from where she was on the ground. The arrow flew at high speed toward Kagome. Screaming, Kagome dodged the speeding arrow that was aimed at her heart. Picking up her own bow and arrows that had fallen to the ground, Kagome notched an arrow in the bow. Pointing at Kikyo she let the arrow fly. At the same time Kikyo shot another arrow point blank at Kagome.  
  
Thwap! Kagome's purifying arrow hit Kikyo square in the chest. Gasping, Kikyo looked down at the wound and collapsed to the dirt, her already dead body turning back to bone and grave soil. All that was left was a bloody red and white kimono. Kagome didn't see the arrow hit her but, she sure felt it. Pain like she never knew coursed through her shoulder; it felt like a dagger was being turned slowly in her shoulder. The force of Kikyo's arrow made her stumble over the dangerous ledge of the cliff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naraku saw the young girl run off with the shikon shards, along with the priestess Kikyo following her. He had tracked them to the edge of the cliff; a small fight had ensued resulting in the girl falling over the steep edge. Kikyo had been destroyed by the girl; an arrow had hit her in the chest killing her instantly.  
  
He appeared by the side of the fallen girl, a tree had cushioned the fall some what. He thought her dead for sure, until he stood by her, feebly Kagome tried to open her eyes. "In-u-ya-sh..." she tried to speak but became too weak. Kagome fell into a realm of unconsciousness. Naraku looked her over, either he could just take the shikon shards from her or, he could use her for bait to trap Inu-Yasha. Choosing to use her as bait, Naraku picked up the young girl, carrying her in his arms. Mentally calling to Kohaku, he told the boy to quit the fight and go back to the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Sango were busy fighting the army of demons who had been sent by Naraku, when all of a sudden the demons retreated.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! They're leaving!" Sango shouted to Inu-Yasha pointing to Kohaku. The boy was leading the demons away.  
Looking around Inu-Yasha saw Sango in her demon exterminator outfit and, Miroku standing with both Shippo and Kirara. Sniffing the air he could barely make out the scent of Kagome among the stench of demon blood. Kagome, where is she? I can just make out her scent. Along with..Kikyo! Kikyo was here, where did they go?!  
  
"Monk! Where is Kagome?!" Inu-Yasha's voice was thick with anger. If anything happened to Kagome.  
"I think she ran off into the forest. The priestess Kikyo had arrived and Kagome knew she would be a fatal distraction to you. Kagome told Shippo and Kirara come to me to protect them. I do not know Lady Kagome had gone to."  
  
Inu-Yasha sped into the dark forest. He followed the sweet scent of Kagome and the other scent of dirt and bone, the one he knew to be Kikyo's. Soon there was the scent of blood; the air was thick with it. Suddenly he stopped running. Allowing the rest of the group to catch up, in front of him lay the remains of the women he had loved fifty years ago. What was left of the long dead priestess fluttered in the wind. An arrow pinned the bloodied garments of Kikyo to the dirt ground. The half demon clenched his fists and closed his eyes. When the rest of the group caught up Sango gasped. Miroku wouldn't let Shippo see the awful sight. After a long time Inu-Yasha moved, he went to the edge of the cliff and looked down. "Miroku," he spoke softly, trying to suppress the grief he felt. "I...I want you to say something to put Kikyo's soul to rest." "Inu-Yasha, do you think we should look for Lady Kagome? She might still be alive." "Kagome...she was the person who shot Kikyo. Her scent is all over the arrow. By what I can smell Kagome's blood is on the ground. The scent ends at this ledge." "No!" Sango spoke with panic in her voice. "You don't think that Kagome .. She couldn't have fallen!" "Kagome probably was shot by Kikyo. The force of the arrow threw her off balance and... I would think she died instantly, when she hit the ground." Inu- Yasha's voice was barely above a whisper. Shippo started crying and Sango tried to comfort the kitsune with her own tears. Miroku looked shocked as Inu-Yasha turned from everyone to grieve for the double loss. "Inu-Yasha, should we go and retrieve the.. remains of Lady Kagome? We should lay both Kagome to rest as soon as possible, before the night is upon us." Miroku spoke softly to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yes, the ravine looks like a very long way down. Don't let Shippo see..Kagome. Lets go, we don't have much time." The group progressed as Inu-Yasha led the Sango and Miroku to the bottom of the cliff. When they finally reached their destination Inu-Yasha was surprised to discover that the Kagome's body was absent. Blood was abundant in one particular area though. Inu-Yasha could smell that Naraku had been at the spot some time ago. His scent was mingled with the sweet smell of Kagome. Naraku!! No please.He didn't! How dare he! How dare he take Kagome away from her friends! That bastard! Inu-Yasha silently fumed over what to do when another thought hit him. What will he do with Kagome? If he even touches her I'll rip his guts out and make him eat them!! "Inu-Yasha, have you located .Kagome?" Miroku spoke with a forced even voice. "Is Kagome alive?!" False hope laced Sango's voice. She desperately held onto any notion that Kagome was still in this realm. "I...I don't know. Her blood is prominent in this area." Inu-Yasha numbly pointed to a spot on the ground where blood had soaked in the dirt. "But her body is missing. Also I smell.. Naraku." "Naraku!?! You don't think... He wouldn't dare take her." Sango's voice had panic ringing in it. Miroku looked too stunned for words. "I don't know. If he did we need to catch up to him fast. Let's go we're wasting time here." The half demon walked away, heading toward the top of the cliff to retrieve Shippo and Kirara.  
  
********************* A cliff hanger!! Ohh how cool!!! Now I must watch Adult Swim. More coming soon as long as I get reviews. Till we meet again 


	2. Confusing Today

How are my people on this lovely day? New chapter!! Yayy!! Big thanks to all those who reviewed!! I will use some of your ideas. Thank you all. You make me feel so special. *sniff* Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha and co. if I did.... Welllllll it would be weird.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naraku looked at the girl he had brought to his castle. She had severe wounds; Kikyo's arrow was removed from her upon entering the castle. It had penetrated deep, going in about 3 inches. This young maiden was able to bring down the powerful priestess Kikyo with ease. A feat even I, Naraku had trouble with. Her power is something for me to watch out for.  
  
Gazing upon her face he saw her begin to wake up. Moaning Kagome tried to rise from her resting position. Sitting up she looked around the room she was in and saw a person in the corner. She searched mind for a memory of what had happened to her before she had come to this place. Remembering only falling from a high place and the severe pain at having finally landed on the ground, Kagome concentrated of the excruciating pain in her shoulder. Touching the bandaged wound she winced. Where am I? Wait! Who am I?!?! Beginning to panic she looked at the person who was concealing himself in the shadows.  
  
"Hello? Can you help me?" Kagome's voice was timid and filled with fear. "I... Where am I? Who are you? I can't remember." Her voice trailed off.  
"You don't remember what happened?" A dark low voice mixed with mild surprise answered her question.  
"No. Is that a bad thing?" Her heart began to pound faster. "I don't even remember who I am. Please can you help me?"  
  
Intriguing, the woman doesn't remember who she is. I wonder... I will keep her to use against Inu-Yasha! This girl can also see the sacred jewel shards. She will be very useful to me; I shall give her a reason to kill Inu-Yasha with her own hands!  
  
Feigning a surprised look, Naraku drew Kagome closer to him. Looking into her sky blue eyes he imitated a distressed look. (A.N.-He's caused so much pain that he's bound to know what people look like when there very heartbroken and angry)  
  
"Kagome, do mean to tell me you don't know who I am? Kagome, my love don't you remember me?" Naraku held her hand and gave her a hurt expression. "My name is Naraku. I am the Lord of these lands. I stayed by your side when you where recovering from your injuries. Kagome, I am the one you are to be married to in a few weeks time."  
  
Kagome sat still in her bedding. I'm engaged? H...How can that be? I don't remember him. Although he looks familiar.. I guess.  
  
"Naraku, I have no idea who you are or what I am doing here." Trying to remember, Kagome suddenly became dizzy. In a small and timid voice Kagome asked, "Naraku, where is my family? Are they here? Why am I injured in the first place?"  
  
"No, your family was killed during a demon attack." Naraku composed a story to tell her. "The half-demon Inu-Yasha led the attack on your village. (A.N.-*innocent face* Where in the world have we heard this before? *rolls eyes*) during your fight he managed to get the better of you and Inu-Yasha's miko companion shot you with her arrow. You also managed to shoot her, killing her instantaneously. Enraged at his women's death Inu- Yasha threw you over the cliff edge, hoping you would die in the fall. It was there I found you and brought you here."  
  
"I see." Kagome felt herself seething with hatred for this Inu-Yasha. I don't even have any memories of my slaughtered family! Inu-Yasha you will pay for every life taken from me! I will not rest until I have rid the earth of you!! My village was probably defenseless, unable to protect itself. She shook with the rage and incredible amount of disgust she felt toward the fiend Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Naraku, I want to avenge my village with Inu-Yasha's life! I will not be at rest until I have his blood running through my hands!!"  
  
"I'm afraid this is not the time my Beloved. But as soon as your wounds heal I will personally train you to avenge your people. Now you need your rest Kagome."  
"Thank you. Will you visit me tomorrow? I don't know anyone besides you."  
Naraku hesitated before answering, "Yes, I will see how you are faring in the morning."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been almost 5 hours since the remains of Kikyo were found and buried at their rightful place. Inu-Yasha had grieved all the while since, staying perched in his favorite tree staring off into nothing. Kikyo...Kikyo's gone.forever. I promised to avenge her death and then go to hell with her. At least I can keep on of those promises. Growling to himself he thought Naraku will pay for all the pain he made us suffer. I will save Kagome from Naraku and then give him a slow, bloody, painful death. Miroku and Sango had convinced Inu-Yasha to wait until the next day to look for Kagome. Inu-Yasha had of course insisted that they head out to search for Kagome that moment. They said that Kagome would want them to be in their best searching mode, which meant all of them rested and ready.  
  
********************  
  
Well there you go my lovelies!! Reviews and suggestions greatly accepted and acknowledged. Next chapter will be up in well. next Friday. How do you want this fic to be paired? Nar/Kag? Inu/Kag? I can even turn it around and make it a Sess/Kag or a Kou/Kag. For you daring I can even do a Mir/Kag! Please review and tell me. I myself like Nar/Kag. But you are the people whom this fic is written for. Till we meet again! 


	3. Hidden Memories

Hello there again. This is the latest chapter. The drama heats up! Disclaimer: What gives you lawyers the slightest idea that I own ANY part of Inu-Yasha!!! -_-::: ReadEnjoyReview  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the days went by Inu-Yasha and the gang searched for Kagome with renewed vigor.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DOES NARAKU HAVE TO HAVE A HIDDEN CASTLE!??!?!?!?!?!" Inu- Yasha fumed after yet another day went by without as much as a rumor to his whereabouts.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, please have patience. We'll find Kagome." Miroku tried his best to comfort the enraged hanyou. They all at some point during the three week span they rest of the group members tried their best to reassure Inu-Yasha. Sango had talked with him about how much it they all were affected by Kagome's absence, Shippo was eating only when forced and volunteered every day to go ahead of the group in his transformed state to try to pin point any sign of a castle. Kirara always went with the little kitsune, Sango herself was more apprehensive of strangers they encountered on their voyage.  
  
Naraku was proving to be more tuned to their every move, setting up traps more complex than normal. He clearly didn't want Inu-Yasha to find Kagome anytime soon.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Shippo started, "I'm gonna check over this hill to see if were going in the right direction."  
  
"Hn", was the only response he got from the brooding half demon.  
  
After Shippo left, Miroku and Sango attempted for the millionth time that day start a conversation with Inu-Yasha. They succeeded in only further angering the silver-haired hanyou. Before Inu-Yasha became even more infuriated with their senseless prattle, Shippo came back, a panicked expression on his face.  
  
"INU-YASHA!! Over the hill." The small fox demon was straining to catch his breath. "Kagura ..big.castle."  
  
"WHAT!!! Is it Naraku?! It's him!" Inu-Yasha seemed to have forgotten about anything but what Shippo had said to him. If it is Naraku..I can save Kagome!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the group hurried over the hill they saw an ominous castle. It was exactly like any other of Naraku's castles, big and surrounded with dense miasma. The only other difference was a force field also encased the castle. Miroku recognized it as the same protective barrier that Naraku used when he wanted to talk to Sango about her 'dead' brother.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! It's a barrier! It might not let us through!" Sango shouted to the pissed half-demon. She really hoped the barrier was weak.  
  
"No fucking duh!!!" Was the only response to Sango's remark. Damn! Naraku better not think this second-rate effort at a barrier will keep me out!  
  
Running full speed at the barrier was Inu-Yasha's opinion on how to test the annoying obstruction. He partially expected the energy field to fling him away. Instead it let him pass through quite easily. Looking back he saw that the rest of the group was being stopped by the force field. Sango was pounding against the unseen wall, yell obscenities that he could not hear.  
  
So..It looks like Naraku wants me to face him alone. Oh well, I know I can kill him and then save Kagome. Inu-Yasha turned toward the castle and started to dash in its direction. (A.N.-Should I end it here and let you people suffer? Yeah RIGHT!!)  
  
As he approached the castle he remembered that Shippo had told him that Kagura was around somewhere. Keeping a sharp look out he saw a flash of white to his left. Turning around quickly he was face to face with what looked like Naraku. Yeah right like he'd really come out and fight me on his own terms.  
  
"Hey! Tell me where Kagome is and maybe, just maybe, I'll let you die quickly. Damn it Naraku! I'm talking to you!!'  
  
"Well. Well. If it isn't the little hanyou." A feminine voice called to him. Spinning on his heels he saw Kagura. Except something was wrong here, she wasn't dressed in her usual kimono. The one she had on looked like something his mother might've worn. A five layered kimono with beautiful decals on the fabric.  
  
"What are you all dressed up for, huh, Kagura?" Inu-Yasha spat at her.  
  
"If you must know half-breed, I'm going to a special event later."  
  
"Your funeral?"  
  
"Ha. Actually it isn't for me. It's for Naraku."  
  
Unsheathing the tetsusaiga Inu-Yasha pointed it at her. In response Kagura pulled her fan out from beneath the layers of silk.  
  
"I didn't come here today for a fight half-breed. All I came for was to deliver a message." Kagura pulled the feather from her hair and threw it into the air.  
  
"Oh no. Your not getting away that easily wind witch! I'll pull you back down here and make you tell me where Kagome is!" Inu-Yasha searched the area around her until he saw the Wind Scar.  
  
Kagura snorted in annoyance and used her fan to manipulate the wind, pushing that Wind Scar away from her.  
  
"You'll have to try harder you damned hanyou!" Kagura jeered at him as she retreated. "And just so you know, this stupid outfit is for a special occasion involving your precious little Kagome and Naraku. Seems she's taken a great liking to him. Naraku wanted you out of the way when he mates her. I can't believe he sent you all the way here, on the other side of Japan, for nothing. You followed false clues the whole way. You must be stupider than I thought." Kagura's laughter faded as she left the phony castle, which was dissolving as she left.  
  
Kagura's laughter still ringing harsh in his ears, Inu-Yasha collapsed from shock, where the now non-existent castle once stood. Kagome? She wouldn't.. She couldn't...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome jumped and dodged the incoming strikes from Naraku. Judging the time in which he would strike she pulled out her arrow and notched it into the bow before Naraku could blink. She had it pointing directly into his face, the razor sharp point of the arrow barely an inch from his face.  
  
"Gotcha!" Breaking into a grin she let the bow relax in her hand and drop to the dirt floor. "See? I am getting better! Last time it took me forever just to get a single arrow into the bow! Thank you again Naraku." She leaned up to him and gave him a little peck on the cheek.  
  
"You really are getting better beloved." Naraku ran his hand through Kagome's hair. Feeling her lean toward him again he embraced his fiancée. Kagome then told him she was going to take a hot bath.  
  
Once again, just like the past three weeks Naraku thought about his real feelings for the girl. Feelings like he never knew, or never wanted arose in him. This girl, Inu-Yasha's women was merely for revenge, wasn't she? She was a way to lure Inu-Yasha into a fatal trap, right?  
  
You care for her. You want her to love you like she loved the half-breed, Inu-Yasha.  
  
Nonsense! I don't know how to love. All I want is the Shikon Jewel! Inu- Yasha stands in my way. Once he is disposed of, I will have no need for her.  
  
Liar! You won't let her be taken from you. She is lovely though..As lovely as Kikyo, maybe more. Keep her for yourself! Show Inu-Yasha that she loves you. Make him sick with grief; show him how she adores you. Then double his pain by making her kill him for you! Erase every memory that she has of the idiot and his group.  
  
I will do what I want with her. It is none of your concern foolish Onigumo. But, I will erase all her past memories; it will guarantee her total devotion to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sank into the hot spring, retreating into the soothing warmth. She let the heat ease her sore muscles. After a day training with Naraku she needed to relax. Sighing she let her mind wonder. Naraku, he says he is my fiancé but there is something he is keeping from me. I wish I could remember something, anything about before. Every time she tried to remember something, she only got little glimpses of people. Shaking her head, Kagome closed her eyes and tried once more, flashes of a person emerged in her head. A boy.with what looked like black hair in a ponytail and clear blue eyes wearing brown fur and armor. A demon.he was smiling at her, his smile was charming and she could see the tenderness and affection in his eyes. Then before she could get any further a pounding headache started, causing her to recoil in pain. Clutching her head Kagome whimpered from the throbbing she felt. Breathing sharply she turned her mind to other things. Her fiancé, she would be married to him within a week. Will I be happy with him? I don't know I do feel affection for him. But, for some reason inside me I feel the slightest twinge of guilt. Why? Climbing out of the hot spring Kagome dried off and put on her clothes and walked out of the covered bath house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whew! That took a loooooooooooong time for me to update. So sorry, I'll try not to let it happen again. What will happen next time?!?! I do need ideas! Hope you liked my latest chapter! VOTE 4 THE PAIRINGS PLZ! 


	4. Search for the lost

Well, here I am again, I FINALLY updated. It's a short chapter, but well what can I say? Inspiration is a fleeing sprit. My muse have obviously decided it was as good a time as any to take a vacation, and she's STILL not back yet. sigh Well, I'll do what I can. I already have another chapter well on its way. So if I haven't updated in a month someone e-mail me to check if I haven't died or something. Okey dokey! And for those of you wondering, I still need votes for the coupling. This is looking to be a Kag/Inu or a Kag/Nar so I need votes or I'm going to make it something weird, like a ...well I don't know.  
  
Kagome, where are you? Please....please tells me that you haven't forgotten us. Inu-Yasha was in the same spot since the last time Sango and Miroku checked on him. Sitting in the abandoned hut that they found on the outskirts of another one of Naraku's fake castles. Since discovering that Kagome was rumored to be engaged to Naraku, Inu-Yasha forced the group to cover more land during the day.  
  
"Sango, I'm afraid that if we don't find Kagome soon Inu-Yasha's likely to revert to his full-demon form. This stress in finding Naraku's castle is beginning to take its toll on him. We haven't told Shippo but I think he has the general idea." The monk tried to sound cheerful but the fact was the group was slowly losing hope.  
  
"Inu-Yasha will suffer until Kagome is returned to us." Sango looked mournfully at the sullen and distraught hanyou.  
  
If only we knew where Naraku is holding Kagome, Sango thought. All the leads had dried up and it left them with no way to know if they were headed in the right direction. They knew that the castle was roughly in the northern part of Japan, and then it was blank. Sighing to herself Sango picked up her boomerang. Just knowing that Kagome was somewhere with Naraku made Sango sick to her stomach.  
  
Inu-Yasha was perched on a tree. Closing his eyes he conjured up a picture of Kagome, with her green school uniform and big yellow backpack. Now she was with Naraku, and it was his fault. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he sensed the scent of someone he could do without.  
  
Sesshoumaru was coming, and with him Inu-Yasha could smell the human girl Rin and Sesshoumaru's retainer, Jaken.  
  
Damn, why are they here? Inu-Yasha jumped from his perch and ran toward the small clearing where Sango and Miroku were waiting. Stopping, Inu-Yasha saw that they must have sensed Sesshoumaru coming, Sango had her boomerang ready to throw and Miroku was holding his staff in a defensive posture.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you sensed him too?" Sango search the forest to catch any glimpse of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why he's here though." Inu-Yasha didn't understand; his older half brother never came around just to socialize.  
  
Giving everyone a cold look, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Inu-Yasha, I am only here at the request of Rin," He gestured to the little girl behind him. "It seems she has become rather, fond, of that wench of yours."  
  
Recognizing the little girl Kagome had befriended before, Inu-Yasha dropped only a fraction of his guard.  
  
"What do you know about Kagome?!" Miroku interrupted.  
  
"I know nothing, _human_. Jaken here is the one that heard the rumor." Sesshoumaru stepped aside to let his retainer tell what he had heard. "Jaken tell them quickly. The sooner we leave the better."  
  
"Hai, my lord. Well it seems a village near the border of the  
  
Iwate mountain ranges there have been reports of a castle with a barrier of miasma surrounding it and..." Jaken was suddenly cut off when Inu-Yasha interrupted.  
  
"Wait a minute. We've seen these castles with a miasma barrier before, how do we know that it isn't another false trail?" Inu-Yasha inquired of the small toad demon.  
  
"Because, there also have been reports of a miko maiden with black hair and blue eyes with formidable purification powers."  
  
"Who told you of these rumors?" Sango stared at Jaken. Although she knew that Sesshoumaru was only here to have Jaken divulge what he knew she still dropped her guard.  
  
"A number of demons happened to make the mistake of trying to retrieve the legendary Shikon No Tama from the maiden. They were skilled enough to break the miasma barrier with evil magical scrolls. Whilst attacking the fortress the lord of the castle, Naraku, had the priestess try her new fighting ability on the demons. Apparently he had been training her himself. Needless to say the demons were mostly eradicated, although most were eliminated a few survived. Those who managed to survive fled and spread stories of the powerful priestess's ability to purify demons into non-existence." Jaken ended the story with a shudder.

"That's her. Inu-Yasha we must begin our way to the Iwate Mountains, they are a week long journey north." Miroku picked up his staff and started for their belongings. "If we travel quickly then the trip might only take 4 days."  
  
Sango followed Miroku. "Inu-Yasha, we must leave now if we want to get to Kagome before Naraku..." She took a deep breath and let the sentence hang, unable to continue.  
  
"Alright, lets get going." Inu-Yasha looked at his older brother. He forced himself through the next sentence. "Sesshoumaru? We appreciate this information."  
  
"You overestimate your worth to me. I merely did this as a favor to Rin; I won't be dropping by to engage a cordial conversation with you or your humans." The demon lord gestured to Rin. "Let's go before you take a liking to another one of Inu-Yasha's worthless creatures.

That was like pulling teeth to write, so I hope I did okay. I know I wrote a little out of character, but well that's the way the cookie crumbles. -- REVIEW!!! Seriously, it helps us mediocre writers update faster and have more ideas. Well until next time. 


End file.
